Fallout: The Southern Wars
by ZAP IS ZAK
Summary: Years after the Capital Wasteland conflicts, the battle between the Enclave, the Brotherhood of Steel, and the newly emerging NCR still rages in the Southern are of the US.


Fallout: The Southern Wars

A Fallout novel by ZAP IS ZAK

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout 3. Only my characters.

Yes, this chapter might not be as long as the ones later, but I just needed to get it out.

This story is based in the area of the South, near Georgia and the Carolinas. There are pretty big differences in the lore and such, but it's still Fallout. It is also about a year after Fallout 3, where the Enclave is on the run from Brotherhood of Steel and NCR scouts.

Now there's the question of the fact that the trees aren't completely dead. The strange compound Trilmium(not real) is found in the soil in the area. It negates the effect of radiation on trees. It actually reverses it, making them larger and making them live much, much longer.

* * *

Prologue: Reinforcements

The 44nd Enclave Forest Division, Platoon 45 patrolled the area once known as the South. Mainly the areas formerly known as South and North Carolina. The 44th is easily the worst equipped unit of the Enclave, armor consisting of standard combat armor and cheap helmets.

Wing Commandant Charlie Bennings walked into the meeting room as their commander, Andrew Sallow, rose up, putting a file on the small table. "What is that?" Charlie questioned, looking at it.

"Our objective." Sallow responded, putting a cigar in his mouth. "Bout damned time." Charlie mumbled, looking with excitement. "I agree, but enough with the pleasantries, our mission is simple: eliminate the Brotherhood of Steel Southern Division from the area." He said simply, making Charlie laugh. "We're getting reinforcements right?"

Sallow frowned, looking at him with dread on his features, "That's what I knew you wouldn't like, we're getting nothing except weapons and a month's worth of supplies." Charlie cursed loudly, looking at the file furiously, "That idiot Eden! He needs to get himself straight! He knows we're barely staying alive here!" Sallow sighed, sitting in his chair. "But, I have a little good news. I was able to convince Eden to give us some men." Charlie's face brightened, his eyes staring straight at the tip of Sallow's cigar.

"So, who are they?" Charlie questioned as Sallow laughed, flipping the file to the page with this information. "five-thousand green-as-grass recruits! Good luck Bennings, you're dismissed." Charlie cursed aloud, exiting the room as he went outside.

As usual, it was raining. Men walked under the covered walkways that led to various parts of the large camp. Charlie went to the barracks, checking in with the patrol units as he requested an assault rifle.

On the canopy-mounted catwalks, Charlie was careful, people died up here and weren't found for weeks. He readied his rifle as he turned another corner, seeing a few troops walking by. The catwalks were unusually wide, as long as ten yards at a few points. A bloodwing pack flew past, cawing raspily as they perched atop a branch. Bloodwings were predatorial mutations of birds that had grown long bone-like spines across their wingspan, which was about 2 yards.

One looked at him, screeching violently as it spread it's wings. "Ugly-ass creatures." He mumbled, lifting his rifle as he cracked off a few rounds, tearing the bird to bits. "Stew." He said, continuing on his walk.

"Sir, we hear of a downed air vessel near Sector N-W77. You want us to take you there?" A young soldier asked, shifting nervously. "What do you think it is?" Charlie said, curious. "The man who told me said it was NCR, but his brother says it was Brotherhood. I ain't sure." Charlie sighed, looking around. "Yeah, lets move."

As they began walking, Charlie looked around, not used to this part of the forested area. The canopy was eerily quiet as they neared their destination.

"Is that it?" Charlie questioned, pointing at a large column of smoke. "Yessir, that's the crash site." The soldier answered nervously. His eyes shifted almost constantly, his grip on the gun solid. "I'll go myself, thanks for the escort." He said casually, walking forward as he lifted his gun to his eyes, narrowing his sight.

"Sir, we need your ID." A man said as Charlie reached the end of that particular walkway. "Here." He said absently, handing him a holo-tag with his name and rank. "Very well, just lower the lift down to the crash site. Be careful though, we saw something moving down there and some Storm units went missing earlier." He said worriedly, looking down the hole. "I'll be wary, make sure you keep this place safe." Chaarlie answered, going down the lift unto the dark abyss.

__________________________________End of Chapter_______________________________

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEED THEM FOR MORE WRITING!


End file.
